itachi&hinata akasuki's pride
by xXhateloveXx
Summary: Summary: itachi come back from a mission only to find his partner is a girl and kisame got moved! please r&r im no good at Summarys so please r  r
1. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I do own their personalities

Itachi & Hinata Akasuki's pride

Prologue

Itachi went to bed with a terrible head ache. It was 4:00 in the morning and he just got back from a mission. Now he just wanted to get to sleep. If only Kisame would stop snoring. But that was wishful thinking. And he wanted to get some sleep before going and seeing leader-sama in an hour. So he through a pillow on top of his head and went to sleep.

Itachi woke up to Kisame standing over him and saying " leader-sama wants all to go to the main hall in five minuets he's going to announce our newest member.

Ten minetues later

"When will Itachi get here?" asked Kakuzu

"I'm rite hear Kakuzu" said a irritated Itachi

Itachi wanted to be mean so he said " you lack, money Kakuzu because you're poor."

'Nnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooo' thought Kakuzu because if he was poor he would die.

"good you're all here." Said a shadow

Sorry I only rite short chapters but I will up date once or twice a week.

Please review no flames please if u do give flames please no swares or else ill take them off.

And please don't comment on errors


	2. Hinata

Itachi and Hinata Akatsuki's pride

2.Hinata

Good you're all here stated some one from the shadows

i do not own Naruto,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its time to announce the newest member Hyuuga Hinata". the shadow stated. "As you may have guessed she's a Hyuuga. So were partnering her with you Itachi. Kisame your new partner Is Zetsu."

Every one in the room gasped as a pretty little blue haired girl stepped out of the shadows and said "M-m-my name I-I-is h-h-Hinata".

Deidara stepped out said "hi, my name is Deidara, want to be my friend?."

"You dummy, you probably scared her." said a laughing Sasori he was laughing because of the frightened look on her face.

Everybody said hi and introduced themselves. Except Itachi

He went over to her and said "Come, I want to show you something."

"W-w-what is it Itachi" .asked Hinata

"Just come on". said Itachi

"O-o-okay". said Hinata

"It's in my, I mean our room". said Itachi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry short chapter I had to cut a bunch it did dent make sense

No flames please I don't like flames nether dose roaring smilodonstar


	3. Chapter 3:surprise

Itachi & Hinata Akasuki's pride

I don't own Naruto but I do own their personalities

#3 surprise

Our room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi led Hinata, down a hall to their room. He pushed Hinata in and, closed the door as he came in. "I've shown no one else this so keep it a secret.

"He said as he pulled a box, out of the closet, it had the uchiha symbol, on it and gave it to Hinata.

When she opened, it she gasped, at what she saw in side it, was a bunch of beautiful drawings.

"You made these Itachi?" Hinata asked.

"Hai" replied Itachi

"You should really show these to Deidara and Sasori" stated Hinata

"Please don't show these to anyone especially, those two." Asked Itachi

"But their room is just next door" Hinata said as she ran out the door with Itachi's box

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata knocked on Sasori and Deidara's door. Deidara answered it and said "come in Hinata, see Sasori I did dent scare he she wants to be my friend."

"That's not what I'm here I'm here to show these to you Itachi drew them" said Hinata

"Itachi can draw?" asked Sasori

"And, good!" Said Hinata " come on " she motioned them to follow and when they got back to Itachi and her room they saw Itachi rolled up in a tight ball screaming " I'M REUNED" over and over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I only do short chapters but their funny!!! UN!!!


End file.
